Side Story: While You Were Away
by LunaFinna
Summary: 20 year old Alexis has been chained up in solitary confinement for almost a year because she's friends with Valerie ( from the first book.) Sadly, many things go down and eventually end up in the worst way for her as everything has gone down hill from dead family members to satanic friends. She eventually figures a way out, with a little help.


The dark room around me was unbearable. I could feel the water, trickling down my pale face, down to the floor, plopping onto the damp floor. I was chained up to the filthy wall, splattered with blood, the rusty chains cutting into my wrist like thousands of knives stabbing at my wrist. My brother had died several years ago in a time travel accident. My best friend had found a beautiful necklace several months ago, and turned into the female version of Lucifer. I've been here 10 months, barely any food, barely any water. No windows, a hidden door. I still didn't know why they wanted me here, anyway. I slumped down on the moldy wall, tears burning my face as I thought about the past events, having to go to sleep another night in Hell, alone, with only the voices in my head to comfort me now.

O-O

"Where the Hell are we?" Cassi asked me. We had finally recovered from the strange woman who had stabbed me several times and done who knows what to Cassi. "I don't know…." There were no doors. A small window above the ceiling could be faintly seen, but not as well as I originally thought. There was no possible way out. A robotic hand reached out from nowhere and grabbed Cassi in an attempt to choke her. "NO!" I screamed. My voice sounded demonic. "Unhand her NOW!" I screeched. The gem embedded into my chest started to glow. Power surged through me once again, and all of a sudden the hand dropped, I somehow pried the rest of it off of Cassi's neck, and blew up the wall, revealing a secret passage. "Huh," I said, staring at my hands, which were smoking. Cassi just stared at me, wide eyed. The gemstone from Lucifer was helping us? "Come on," I said, not really knowing what to say. "Follow me."

O-O

"Get up!" She yelled at me. Amicum was barking orders at me left and right, like was her personal bitch or something. "No." She kicked me in the rear end, hoping for a jump up. I just hissed, like a wild cat. "Get the fuck up!" Amicum was fed up, as I could tell. I still refused. "No," I said again. "Maybe this'll change your mind. If you don't get up, I swear we'll kill this innocent little ass hole whether you like it or not." I looked up at her with the death stare. "Who is it," I seethed. Whoever it was could not be important. "Turns out we found him, even though everybody believed he was dead. We offered him a chance at time travel, but he refused, and we kept him here for 10 years, saying he was dead not to raise questions. Uncover him," Amicum smiled smugly. "Who is it?" I asked again. They uncovered a small 17 year old boy, a few years younger than I. "Who is it?" I asked once more. "A- Alexis?" The teen stuttered. "Who are you?" I asked the small and frail boy. "It's Matthew," He said. "What?" I hadn't recognized him. "Oh my god! You're alive! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I ran towards him, excited. "Gah!" Amicum whipped out her gun and decided to shoot my left leg. "Sis!" Matthew ran towards me. "Get away from her," Amicum barked. "She's my fucking sister! I'll do whatever I want, because we are family, and that's all that matters!" He ran to help me up. "Too slow," Amicum smirked, and aimed her barrel gun towards him. "Strike out," She yelled, and shot him in the head. "NO!" I screamed, and limped towards him. I finally got to him, holding him in my arms. "Lexi… Find Val. She'll help you find-" He died in my arms. Tears kept stabbing my face, like I had run through a huge pine tree. "How could you do this? He's only 17! What the Hell! Why? Why? WHY WOULD YOU?" My eyes burned of anger, my body shaking. "NO!" I screamed. It echoed across the court yard, ringing in my ears as death and rage consumed me. I felt my back start to burn. Two beautiful water type angelic wings spread out of me, and a spot on my chest burned, forming a raindrop like gem on my chest. "Get out of here, and lock her up in the memory chamber!" Amicum yelled, running from the dust and water surrounding me and my dead brother. I was once again alone, as the dust and water cleared. I sobbed still, and eventually fell asleep.

O-O

I never wondered how we got out of there. I felt a disturbance in the way the wind had changed course, and the eventual rain and sleet for several hours to come. My old high school friend, Alexis, should be at home, watching television with her father. Or so I thought. The gem had started to glow a lapis lazuli like color, and formed water around it as a case. In the middle of the gemstone, an 'A' glowed on top of it. I wondered what it could mean. "We need to get home," Cassi said. "Come." I looked at her. She took my hand and we teleported to a small room. Alexis was there. We of course could not be seen, only by her could we be seen. She was in a chair, wires hooked up to her head. Scientists zapped her head with several electric volts, as we heard the most terrifying scream ever. Cassi had to cover her ears, from being mortal that is. I could take it. They must've been zapping her memory. They finally stopped. "Who is Valairessa?" One asked. I could tell Alexis had no amnesia. She was clearly immune to everything they were doing. "Who?" She said, acting confused. "Valairessa, the 'gem' mutant." Alexis looked confused. "Who the fuck is that?"

O-O

"Valairessa! You're friend!" They kept asking me questions I pretended not to know the answer to. I knew Valerie was here, in the room with Cassi. "Again, who is that?" I asked. I tried to seem sincere. "Ah good. No memory. Let her loose!" The doctors finally let me out of the solitary confinement. There was no sign of Val, or Cassi. _Find them_ , a voice seemed to say. "What?" I asked myself, or rather the voice. _Find the Green Aventurine. You still need many more to become useful to the prophecy, as legend states it_. "Again, what?" I asked the voice. _You need to find Cassi and give her the bracelet from the confinement. That will make three of you to complete the prophecy. Now, hurry along. You must not let Amicum catch you. She knows your little secret, and will find you. All of you._

O-O

"Oh hello," a woman called out to us. "My name is Amicum. May I ask your friend some questions, please?" I shrugged. She seemed reasonable. They went behind a tree, so they weren't hidden well. "So Cassi, I know about the Prophecy. I know you're next, and I'll make sure you and you're friends don't make it come true," Amicum smiled smugly. "Um, what?" Cassi seemed confused. "Let's discuss it this way, shall we?" She covered Cassi's mouth and nose, while choking her, and disappeared. "CASSI!" I screamed. Was I alone now? Cassi was about to die, and I had literally no way to save her at all.


End file.
